The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition, and particularly relates to the pharmaceutical composition which is applied to cattle, horses, swine, sheep, goats, dogs, cats, chickens, domestic ducks, turkeys, wild ducks, ostriches and the like.
As diseases of domestic animals such as cattle, swine and chickens, the incidence of calf scours, swine pleural pneumonia and atrophic rhinitis, and chicken infectious bronchitis and colibacillosis are high. Antibiotics and synthetic antibacterial agents are used as therapeutic drugs for bacterial diseases among them, but resistant bacteria to these antibacterial agents have appeared, and no sufficient therapeutic effect has been obtained. In addition, public health problems have occurred because the drugs used remain in the bodies of domestic animals. Thus, preventive measures that do not depend on chemical therapy have been desired.
Vaccines have been used for some viral diseases in domestic animals and domestic fowl, but the effect of the vaccine is not sufficient as seen in an example of chicken infectious bronchitis. Thus, the disease still frequently occurs at present.
Domestic animals such as cattle, swine and chickens are often bred in a narrow feedlot in high concentrations in consideration of their early growth and breeding efficiency. Such a breeding method burdens domestic animals with great stress. As with human beings, excessive stress also brings an abnormality to the autonomic nervous system, resulting in occurrences of problems such as immune abnormality including allergic diseases, and constipation in domestic animals.
Also, constipation not only has a problem that a stool is not excreted, but also if the constipation persists, the constipation itself becomes stress to lose balance in the autonomic nervous system. As a result, a sympathetic nerve tone in increased, and an immunological capacity present in lymphocytes is reduced and disease (gastric ulcer and the like) due to an increase in active oxygen occurs in some cases.
Therapeutic drugs for constipation include magnesium sulfate, magnesium oxide and glauber's salt, but these have potential side effects, e.g., if they are taken in a large amount, symptoms of poisoning rarely occur and if they are taken in a large amount for a long period of time, hypermagnesemia occurs. Also, phenolphthalein-based large intestine stimulative purgatives include phenovalin, bisacodyl and sodium picosulfate, but they have the potential for side effects such as nausea, emesis and abdominal pain.
Also materials such as lactobacillus and dietary fibers derived from safe foods are available, but their effects cannot always be said to be sufficient, and new materials have been required.
Also, antihistamine agents, antiallergy agents and steroid agents are used in order to improve diseases such as pollen disease, bronchial asthma and atopic dermatitis due to a type I allergic reaction, but these agents are sometimes associated with side effects, e.g., a condition deterioration (rebound phenomenon) due to long term administration, somnolence due to an action upon the central nerve and an effect on the endocrine system through transdermal absorption.
Thus, for the purpose of safely improving allergic diseases without any side effects, a drug containing rosmarinic acid extracted from a Labiatae Plant as an active ingredient, although it is for human beings, is described in Patent Document 1. A perilla extract obtained by removing perillaldehyde and fractions of molecular weight of 10,000 or more from an ingredient obtained by extracting from stems and leaves of the Labiatae plant and treating it is described in Patent Document 2.    Patent Document 1: JP 1-121217-A    Patent Document 2: JP 7-215884-A
However, a drug having more effective drug efficacy than these food-borne drugs using perilla extracts has been demanded.
The present invention has been realized in light of the above points, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a pharmaceutical composition having various drug efficacies.